Super Inu Bros
by linkmaster27
Summary: Kagome brings home a Super Smash Bros. game made especially for the IY characters; because they're in it! What happens when friends and enemies face of in the Inuyasha version of a popular game? R&R! Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Linkmaster27: Hey everybody! This is a new fic, my 5th, so please R&R!**

**Now, it's Sango's turn to say the disclaimer.**

**Sango: Linkmaster27 does not own Inuyasha or Super Smash Bros. And if he can make Kagome sit Inuyasha 1000 times, (See my other fic, My Saviour the Hentai) he can make Miroku stop being a pervert and groping me.**

**Linkmaster27: (calls Rumiko Takahashi) **

**(listens)**

**Sorry, Sango, but Rumiko doesn't want that!**

**Sango: DAMNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

The whole IY gang was at Kag's house, boring themselves to death. Miroku played with his prayer beads, Sango played with her hair, and Inuyasha was taking this moment to torture Shippo while Kagome wasn't there. (Ok, so he wasn't bored) They were all waiting for Kagome and she was taking forever to come.

2 hours later, Kagome finally burst through the door. Inuyasha quickly hid Shippo and grumbled. His fun was over.

"Hey everyone!" Kagome said chirpily. "Look what Rumiko-chan gave me! A game called Super Inu Bros.!"

Everyone looked at the gamecube game case in confusion, wondering what a "Super Inu Bros." was.

Kagome saw this and started to explain. "It's a Smash Bros. game with us in it where we get to play our characters!"

Everyone smiled to pretend that they actually understood.

Kagome booted up her Gamecube and turned on the game. Sota watched, excited.

Soon, it came to the "CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER" screen, and when Inuyasha heard the voice, he pushed Kagome down and pulled out Tetsusaiga and said, "Kagome, it's an invisible youkai! Stay back! I'll protect you!"

"SITTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha made a very large indent in the carpet. Kagome then explained where the voice came from.

Kagome took Controller 1 for herself, gave Sango 2, Miroku 3, and gave Inuyasha 4.

Inuyasha then went to Practice mode, and chose himself. He chose Miroku to be the CP player, and he checked out his moves. '

Inuyasha looked at the controller as it if were a cat to pounce on. Then, sweating, he pressed the 'B' button and held it, and let it go. He saw the TV Inuyasha say "KAZE NO KIZU!!!!!!" (Wind Scar) and the TV Inuyasha let out a brilliant Wind Scar.

Inuyasha was fascinated. He soon figured out that he had Up-B as Bakahuyya (back slash wave) and down-B was Iron reaver. Weapon for A button: Sword

Then it was Sango's turn. Her B-button attack was a charged Hirakotsu attack. Up-B was to mount/demount Kilala, and Down-B was to eqiup the katana (sword). Weapon for A: Katana/Kicks/Punches/Hirakotsu

Miroku had a charged Kazaana (air rip of wind tunnel) for B, Fire Hamafuda (Prayer Scroll) for Up-B, and Lightining Hamafuda for Down-B. A Weapon: Staff

Kagome: Up-B: Chargeable 3-kick combo.

B: Charge Sacred Arrow.

Down-B: Charge magic uppercut.

A weapon: Punches/kicks

Everyone liked the new game and Inuyasha was playing adventure mode, and he was in the Naraku castle maze. After he beat it, it was time to beat Naraku!

TV Inuyasha was screaming like mad as Inuyasha let out a bunch of Wind Scars. Naraku was blown off the stage, and Inuyasha pressed down-A to sword-slash him down.

Everyone cheered.

Then, the doorbell rang. Kagome went to go get it, and to her surprise, it was Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Sesshomaru, Rin and Kohaku!!

Kagome gasped.

"Can we play too, PLEASE?" asked all of them in unison.

Kagome stared at them blankly.

"Sure."

**Linkmaster27: YEAH! 5th fic started! Moves of Sesshomaru, Rin, Kohaku, Naraku and co. next chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. New Characters

**Linkmaster27: Thanks Kenmei-San and Demon-Slayer13 for reviewing! Here we go, next chappie!**

**Super Inu Bros. **

**Chapter 2: Enemy moves**

"KOHAKU!" screamed Sango as she ran to see her younger brother. Naraku had de-possessed him so he could be accepted to play.

Naraku and co. went to the play area and Naraku took a controller. Inuyasha growled at him.

Naraku growled back.

"Show down, annoying dog turd?"

"You bet, baboon idiot."

Naraku and Inuyasha chose their characters and Naraku practiced his moves, which were: All B buttons: Miasma (Poisonous gas)

A: Kicks/Punches

Inuyasha started to laugh hysterically because Naraku only had one special attack.

He stopped laughing when he found out that it was capable of doing 75 damage... the hard way.

Score:

Inuyasha: 75

Naraku: 60

Inuyasha swore under his breath and started to use Bakahuyya crazily. Naraku jumped out of the way.

Now, Everyone was cheering for Inuyasha, cuz Kagura and Kanna and Kohaku didn't like Naraku, which should be obvious.

Narkau was angry. He would rip Kagura's heart out as soon as this was over.

The battle went on furiously and it came down to Inuyasha having 1 life and Naraku having 1 life.

"BAKAHUYYA!"

"MIASMA!"

The two attacks collided on the TV and from the ashes...

stood TV Inuyasha, over a dead TV Naraku.

Everyone besides Naraku cheered.

Naraku was pissed.

Sesshomaru spoke up. "I think its fair that Rin, I, and Kohaku get a chance to play now."

Rin went first. She had blade fans for her A attack. And her B button move was a heal move, Up-B was charge blade uppercut, and down-B was Equip/De-equip blades.

Sess-sama went next. A weapon: Tokigen

B: Charge Tokigen slash

Up-B: 3-hit up combo

Down-B: Use Tensaiga (Only for 5 times per match)

Kohaku was struggling to get away from Sango, who kept hugging him, so he couldn't get away to come and play.

Rin spoke up.

"How about Girls. Vs. guys? Inuyasha and Miroku vs. Kagome and Sango!"

All 4 gulped.

This was going to be hard, beating the crap out of their lover...

**Linkmaster27: Another chappie done! Sorry for the shortness, but I promise to update tomorrow, so keep a lookout or put me on your author alert! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and I'll update soon! Review! **


	3. Don't wanna beat my lover

**Linkmaster27: Hey everyone, and it's time for another chapter of Super Inu Bros.! Thanks Kenmei-san, Demon-Slayer13, and WIndwaker's Descendent for reviewing! Thanks a lot!**

**Ok, well in this chappie Sango and Kagome are facing Miroku and Inuyasha. **

'...'** thought**

"..."** dialogue**

**Sango: I'm back from beating up that lech! Oh yeah, Linkmaster27 doesn't own Super Smash Bros. or Inuyasha. He just owns the plot.**

**Chapter 3: Don't wanna beat my lover**

'DAMN!' Inuyasha thought. 'I don't wanna face Kagome... I love her... WAIT I DON'T!"

'_Yes you do.' _Said the voice in his head.

Inuyasha was then battling the voice in his head.

Miroku and the others were thinking the same thing... this was going to be hard... facing the one they secretly loved.

The four then had the same thought: _never_ bring Rin when they were playing this game, EVER again.

They then took their positions.

"3..."

Inuyasha grimaced.

"2..."

Miroku had the temptation to suck himself up with the Kazaana. (Wind tunnel)

"1..."

Sango was sweating hard.

"GO!"

Kagome took a few seconds for that word to sink in.

Then, everyone was back to their senses.

"Inuyasha, you go for Sango and I'll go for Kagome, therefore this will be a little easier." Suggested Miroku quietly. Inuyasha agreed told TV Inuyasha to get TV Sango with his joystick, on the Demon-Slayer village arena.

They fought hard, and now, everyone had one life. It was anyone's game.

Miroku was having fun with Kagome. He was using Kazaana freely and was putting in some Hamafuda as well. But then Kagome shot a fully charged Sacred Arrow.

Miroku: 79 damage

Kagome: 120 damage

Miroku then charged his Smash attack. Kagome didn't have enough time to move.

**BLAM!!!!! **Kagome was blasted sky high.

Inuyasha, however, was having a hard time with Sango. She was a little too fast for him, and then, Sango charged her katana. (sword)

Bye-bye TV Inuyasha.

Current damage:

Miroku: 79

Sango: 79

"Monk, finish Sango, NOW!!!!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Sango-chan! Win it for the girls!" yelled Kagome.

Miroku and Sango broke out into sweats. Both their fingers were numb. Their feelings wouldn't let them control the controller.

"I CAN'T DO THIS!" Sango yelled. She dropped the controller and ran for the door of the house.

"Neither can I!" yelled Miroku and he ran too.

"Sess-kun! STOP THEM!" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru leaped from his spot and blocked the door.

"NOOO!!!!!!" yelled Sango and Miroku.

Everyone got up from their seats and circled around them.

"WHY CAN'T YOU DO IT?" they asked, all grinning.

"I...I...." Sango couldn't say all three words.

Neither could Miroku.

"Monk, Taijiya," Sesshomaru said, and he pulled out Tokigen, "you both better tell me or I'll kill you!!!!!!"

Inuyasha and Kagome smiled.

"Well, Miroku-kun?" Inuyasha said to his close friend.

"Well, Sango-chan?" asked Kagome, grinning.

"Fine. I LOVE HIM/HER!!!!!!" they yelled at the same time. (Him is what Sango said and her is what Miroku said, just in case no one got that)

Sango had the biggest blush on her face.

Miroku was paralyzed with shock.

"You...you... love me?" they asked each other at the same time.

"Hai Sango, I love you."

"I love you too."

Then they hugged. (You really think I'd make em kiss in front of Inu and Kag?)

Everyone cheered. Rin had just grinned. She had planned this for a wile now...

But her work was not done. Next step: Inuyasha and Kagome.

"I hereby declare this match a draw!" says someone.

"HUH? WHO'S THAT?" everyone asks.

(Linkmaster27 comes out)

"Me. A bit of advice, Miroku, don't grope her too much, and Sango, ease the amount of slappings you give him."

"Oh yeah, and this isn't over! You guys still have to play!" says Linkmaster27.

"Oh yeah." Everyone says.

(Linkmaster27 leaves)

(Sango and Miroku stay together while the rest go to play some more)

Just as Sango and Miroku were about to kiss, they heard the doorbell.

They opened the door.

"HUH?!?! KOUGA AND AYAME?!?!?!" they asked in confusion.

**Linkmaster27: Hey this fic isn't over yet! Not by a long shot! Yeah, Kouga and Ayame are joining and they are gonna play their Super Inu Bros. characters too. Anyways, if you'd like to be in Super Inu Bros., tell me in your review! And you can either e-mail me or tell me in your review what attacks you have and stuff. E-mail is better, though, so ppl can't see your ideas when they look in the review section or anything. Kenmei-san and Demno-Slayer13, I hope you choose to be in this story! Cause your characters are gonna be wicked! Anyways I don't wanna give too much away... so Review for another chapter! I'm aiming to get to 8 reviews.**

**Sango: Yay... Miroku likes me... I'm gonna kiss him...**

**Linkmaster27: Hey Sango, here's a secret! Inuyasha and Kagome are gonna get their moment too!**

**Sango: Really?**

**Linkmaster27: Yup. Anyways, See ya next chappie! There's also gonna be Sess and Rin SIB (Super Inu Bros) action next chappie! And Kagura! So stay tuned, or better yet, put ne on your author alert so you can know when I have an update! Review!**

**-Linkmaster27**


	4. Final Chapter! It's a couple battle!

**Linkmaster27: Heyhey! Yeah I know it's been a while, but recently I've played Inuyasha: A Feudal Fairy Tale and it is SOOO much like SIB! So I got into a long stage of confusion whether to continue this story and then finally I said, "TO HECK WITH IT! I'M CONTINUING!" **

**So, thanks to all who reviewed! By the way… there's a special surprise in this chapter….**

**Chapter 4: It's a COUPLE BATTLE!**

Inuyasha wouldn't stop playing this game. He had defeated Naraku fifteen times, and he would do it over and over again.

If it wasn't for Kouga and Ayame.

Inuyasha managed to get out of his lust for Naraku's defeat and let Kouga and Ayame have a turn.

Miroku and Sango stared blankly at Kouga and Ayame as they let them in. This was turning into a party!

Kouga and Ayame walked in the room and Kagome welcomed them, but quickly hit Kouga before he said "My Woman."

Kouga took the controller and grumbled when he realized that Ayame's moves were the same as his. He had his typical kicks, his Wolf Dash and a charged kick.

So after Kouga and Ayame got a good play length, Rin perked up and said: "How's about a Couples Match? Miroku-sama and Sango-chan vs. Inuyasha-san and Kagome-chan!" she said smiling.

Kagome and Inuyasha immediately turned red and looked away.

_So help me, I'm gonna KILL Rin… _Inuyasha thought to himself.

Miroku and Sango grinned. "We agree! Ready, Inuyasha?" asked Mirouk competitively.

"KEH! You're on, monk!"

Kagome and Inuyasha took 3rd and 4th controllers and Miroku and Sango took 1st and 2nd.

They picked their respective characters and played in the Valley Hot Spring arena: Miroku's favorite level.

In basic terms, the Valley Hot Spring was a small island in a hot spring, with platforms above. When the hot spring water rose, it would burn whoever touched it, giving them damage.

Miroku and Sango were beating the heck out of Inuyasha and Kagome as they used Kazaana and Hiraikotsu co-operatively. It wasn't a long time unti;l Kagome and Inuyasha started fighting that they beat them.

Inuyasha flared his eyes in rage.

"ARGH!" he yelled.

The others laughed as Inuyasha had a temper tantrum.

After that, everyone had decided to call it quits for the day, as they had already found all of the games features and characters, and they had been playing for about 8 hours total.

Inuyasha then said, "Well, that was one heck of a "video game", Kagome! Thanks for showing it to us!"

All the others said thanks in agreement.

Kagome grinned. They didn't know what was in store for them, and no one had the slightest hint of what was next…

until Miroku said, "If only there was sequel…"

Kagome then smiled, and then everyone looked at her. Was she hiding something?

THE END

**Linkmaster27: YAY! FINISHED! Yes there will be a sequel to this, coming out very soon! So keep updated! Thanks to all my reviewers and stuff. See ya later!**

**P.S. This fic was meant to be a four-shot… sorry for the shortness XD**


End file.
